Soy yo
by Denisse-Noir
Summary: Como el capítulo "Glaciator" tuvo muchos momentos que me gustaron, decidí escribir algunos One Shots basados en ese capítulo. Aquí los junté todos.
1. Prólogo

_Luego de ver el capítulo "Glaciator" me vinieron muchas ideas a la mente, y si hiciera solo un One Shot no sabría como acomodar todas mis ideas. Así que, en esta historia pondré todas las ideas que se me ocurrieron con distintos One_ _Shots_ _._

 _Si no viste el capítulo mencionado (Glaciator), sería mejor que no leas esto, porque te harás_ _spoiler_ _._

 _Así que, iré separando el capítulo en partes, según lo que se me ocurre._


	2. Soy yo

Adrien Agreste no podía estar más emocionado. En la tarde (como a eso de las cuatro) mientras estuvo combatiendo junto a su Lady, tomó valor y la invitó a una cita. Ella no había dicho ni sí, ni no. Entonces, esperaba con gran ansiedad la hora indicada. La sorprendería y finalmente, le diría sus sentimientos. Lo mucho que la ama, lo mucho que la admira y quizás, si las cosas salían como él deseaba, se podrían besar.

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz? Te recuerdo que ella no te dijo que sí —le recordaba Plagg, pesimista como siempre. Él lo ignoró, porque no dejaría que nadie lo haga sentir mal.

—Y tampoco dijo que no —respondió con una sonrisa. Le dio a su Kwami un trozo de camembert, y debido a la emoción, apenas lo terminó invocó la transformación.

Cuando estuvo enfundado en su traje de héroe gatuno, Chat Noir tomó algunas cosas que había comprado para la cita y fue a una terraza para acomodar todo. Velas puestas por todo el lugar y algunas rosas. Estaba todo bien decorado, todo lindo. Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Mientras la esperaba (con una sonrisa en el rostro, como era de suponer) recordó todas las batallas en las que habían combatido juntos y siempre salían victoriosos. Él siempre le coqueteaba, pero ella siempre lo ignoraba. Quizás pensaba que jugaba o algo parecido, pero eso no importaba. Él le diría que sus sentimientos son reales, y con todo lo que había organizado, ella se daría cuenta.

*  
Chat Noir esperó y esperó durante horas. La noche había llegado y ella no había aparecido, se sintió realmente decepcionado y lo único que quería era estar con ella, se había ilusionado de sobremanera. En su defensa, ¿cómo no emocionarte con la idea de poder tener una relación con la persona que amas? Es imposible no estar feliz por algo así. Ni siquiera estaba nervioso, solo impaciente.

—Supongo que no le importaba —susurró Chat Noir con tristeza. Se puso en pie y empezó a apagar las velas, una por una. Aunque con el corazón algo contrariado, decidió que dejaría encendida una de las velas. Eso sería de un modo retórico, como si esa simple vela, se tratase de su "única esperanza".

Un destello de luz llamó su atención. Y gracias a la buena visión que poseía (por sus poderes felinos) se percató de que era un balcón, y no cualquier balcón, era el de su amiga Marinette. Ella también estaba despierta.

Él no tenía deseos de estar solo, se sentía de un modo similar a cómo se había sentido la noche de Navidad. Un gatito solo y abandonado en las oscuras calles de París. Gracias a ese deseo de estar acompañado, decidió que sería una buena idea ir con Marinette, hablar con ella le haría bien.

Impulsado por su bastón, llegó al balcón de Marinette. La observó, ella tampoco se veía muy animada.

—Hola —al saludarla ella dio un saltito debido a la impresión. Él soltó una risa bajita, ella siempre se comportaba de un modo nervioso.

—¿Chat Noir? ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —ella parecía preocupada.

—La verdad es que vi la luz encendida y quise venir a ver qué pasaba —él se paró frente a ella, ella aún se veía bastante confundida —. Lo siento, la verdad es que está noche no me siento como un héroe.

Marinette se acercó un poco y también se posicionó frente al barandal del balcón. Los dos se encontraban bastante cerca uno del otro, y ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta.

Incluso se sentían cómodos, a pesar de que ambos estaban profundamente tristes.

—Eres un héroe y siempre lo serás —ante eso, Chat le dio una sonrisa —. Eres fantástico en lo que haces, aunque seas algo tor... —ella se puso nerviosa al notar que casi se delata, de que conoce el comportamiento de su compañero —... eres genial —finalizó algo nerviosa.

Chat sonrió. En otras circunstancias se hubiera sentido halagado y hubiese agradecido, pero está noche no se sentía de ese modo. No tenía ganas de nada.

—¿Por qué estás triste, Chat? —preguntó Marinette al percatarse de que ese no era su gatito. Bueno, lógicamente era él, pero no se estaba comportando del mismo modo que lo hacía siempre. Normalmente era más tierno, más alegre y bromista. Ahora se veía deprimido, y eso no era normal en él —. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —se oyó preguntar.

Chat Noir pensó en que eso era lo más tierno que alguien le había podido preguntar. ¿Ayuda? Claro que necesitaba ayuda, tenía grandes deseos de hablar con alguien, y a pesar de que esa chica fuese realmente nerviosa, era una muy buena consejera. En el colegio siempre ayudaba a todo el mundo, incluso a personas que se portaban mal con ella. Ella era grandiosa.

—Sucede que está noche estaba esperando a una chica, pero ella me falló. Y aunque no quiera aceptarlo, eso duele —confesó Chat—. Hay alguien que me gusta.

Marinette lo miró de modo atento, y quizás se sorprendió un poco, aunque rápidamente consiguió alejar esa idea. Claro que ella veía a un héroe al lado de ella, pero al igual que ella, ese héroe tenía un lado civil, otra identidad que ella desconocía. Él podía enamorarse, como todo el mundo.

Solo que era algo un tanto extraño.

—¿En serio?—le preguntó con tono dulce, supo disimular muy bien la sorpresa—. ¿Y quién es ella?—preguntó gracias a su curiosidad. Chat Noir se dio vuelta y la observó con una sonrisa divertida. Ella se dio cuenta de que sus ojos brillaban (quizás eso era gracias a la luna, que estaba radiante. O quizás solo se debía a la conversación tan profunda que mantenían en ese momento)

—Ladybug.

Esa respuesta dejó a Marinette de piedra. Fue como si el mundo se hubiese detenido, y ella tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar y analizar esa simple palabra "Ladybug".

"Soy yo"—fue el primer pensamiento que llegó a su mente.

Y la sorpresa continuó. Solo que... se sintió algo... confundida.

Él siempre la salvaba en cada batalla, eran compañeros. Entre los dos se cuidaban, siempre estaban el uno para el otro. Y claramente, él siempre le coqueteaba. A veces hacía chistes tontos (que podían ser tan inapropiados, o tan malos que te daban algo de risa, solo por pena), o intentaba besar su mano, darle flores, e incluso besarla (como en la pelea contra "Prime Queen"). Pero... ella jamás pensó que todo eso era debido a un "enamoramiento", ella pensaba que todo eso no era nada más que un simple juego.

Vaya que estaba equivocada.

—¿Te gusta Ladybug? ¿por qué?—le preguntó debido a la sorpresa.

Chat sonrió y se sentó en el barandal. La luz que provocaba la luna consiguió que su cabello brillara aún más, y sus ojos parecían ser dos esmeraldas. Él se veía precioso, completamente distinto a como antes lo había visto la azabache. Era una imagen hermosa, deseó haber tenido una cámara fotográfica cerca, para captarlo en una fotografía y quizás... pegarla en su pared.

—¿Cómo podría no gustarme? —Marinette lo miró atenta, con el ceño algo fruncido —. Ella es la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido. Es alguien fuerte, valiente, atenta. ¡Ella es genial! Salva a todo el mundo y siempre está pensando en los demás—dejó salir un suspiró de admiración—. Aunque tiene un temperamento difícil de manejar, a veces se enoja solo por tonterías. Pero aún así, la amo, ella es mi Lady.

Marinette descubrió que los sentimientos de Chat Noir eran sinceros, esas palabras la habían dejado boquiabierta. Ella no sabía qué decir, porque todo eso había sido perfecto, todo había salido de lo más profundo del corazón del felino. Y eso conmovió a la azabache. Ella sintió fuertes deseos de abrazarlo, y decirle: "soy yo, siento tanto jamás haberte prestado atención. Pero he estado siguiendo a un chico durante todo un año, y aún así, sé que jamás seré correspondida. Pero... te quiero, Chat". Quiso decir todo eso, aunque sabía que no podía, sus identidades debían permanecer en secreto.

—Pero supongo que a ella no le importa todo eso...—finalizó con un suspiro. También se sintió algo dolido, porque ella se había quedado callada. Esperaba algún consejo, o alguna palabra de apoyo.

—Yo creo que ella te quiere mucho—Chat abrió la boca, pero no supo cómo responder a aquella afirmación—. Ustedes son compañeros, pasan tanto tiempo juntos que ambos deben tener un cariño muy especial.

—¿Y si me quiere por qué me dejó plantado?

"¿Dejarlo plantado? ¿qué demonios?"—pensó la azabache. No recordaba una invitación a algún sitio en específico, eso llamó su atención rápidamente.

—Hoy la invité a una cita, no me respondió nada. Pero esperaba que viniera, supongo que me ilusione solo—aclaró él.

Ella sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho. Había herido a su amigo, eso estaba mal, muy mal. Olvidó por un momento su propio dolor, y simplemente... dijo lo único que se le vino a la mente:

—Apuesto que todo lo que preparaste debió ser genial, ella hubiera estado muy feliz contigo.

Chat la miró por un momento. Marinette era hermosa. Una chica hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Podría ser algo tímida, pero también, cuando la situación lo requería, ella podía ser la mujer más segura del mundo y ayudar a todos sus amigos. Realmente era fantástica, y quizás, ella podría ver lo que él había preparado.

—Cierra los ojos—le pidió. Ella parpadeó confundida—. Solo confía en mí.

—Claro que lo hago—respondió ella e hizo lo que el héroe le pidió, cerró sus ojos.

Él la tomó entre sus brazos y saltó al lugar en donde había organizado todo para su cita con su Lady. La dejó en el suelo (ella sintió la falta del calor corporal del gatito, pero no dijo nada. Tampoco abrió los ojos aún). Mientras tanto, él encendió todas las velas que había en el lugar, lo hizo con la vela de "la última esperanza".

—Abre los ojos.

Marinette obedeció y se quedó completamente maravillada con lo que vio. Velas encendidas, rosas por todos lados. Era algo maravilloso, un lugar precioso.

—¡Esto es hermoso! —exclamó con completa adoración. Sintió una gran ternura hacia su gatito, porque había organizado todo eso para ella (bueno, para su otro yo, pero seguía siendo ella) —. ¡Chat, esto es maravilloso! ¡me encanta! —estaba tan feliz.

—Me alegro de que te guste, pero me da algo de tristeza que Ladybug no lo haya visto —confesó él.

Ella lo miró con tristeza, se sentía culpable.

—El amor apesta—prosiguió Chat.

Ella asintió, sin darse cuenta.

—¿Te gusta un chico?—ella asintió—. Si no es capaz de ver lo hermosa que eres, no tiene sentido que sufras por él.

Cuando un villano que parecía ser un montón de helado (era enorme, gigantesco y un tanto gracioso, más que aterrador). Chat con suma rapidez llevó a Marinette a su casa, cuidando de no tirarla en el camino, ya que iban algo rápido. Entonces, antes de que él pudiera irse, Marinette lo tomó por su cola, sin permitir que se fuera. Eso le recordó muchísimo a su Lady, y la miró con sorpresa.

—Estoy segura de que Ladybug quedará encantada con el lugar, confía en mí.

Él le sonrió y le dijo: —Quédate aquí. No salgas hasta que sea seguro—y cerró la terraza, para que ella estuviera a salvo.

Tikki salió de su escondite al ver que él se había ido. La pequeña criatura se veía muy feliz.

—¡Chat Noir te vino a ver!—exclamó la pequeña criatura roja feliz.

—Soy una completa tonta —Marinette dejó salir un suspiro cansino —. Él me ama y yo jamás me di cuenta. Y ahora que pienso en esto, no puedo dejar de pensar en que he sido muy mala con él —se dejó caer en su cama.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó Tikki flotando sobre su cabeza.

—Le demostraré mi apoyo, y lo mucho que lo quiero —aclaró la azabache.

Segunda opción: _Marinette confiesa quién le gusta._

Mientras ambos se encontraban en la terraza que Chat Noir había preparado para su Lady, él se dio cuenta de que ella estaba completamente feliz. Y no pudo evitar sentir algo de alegría, debido a la emoción que ella estaba demostrando, pero eso se desvaneció rápido, al no tratarse de su Lady.

—El amor apesta —había dicho gracias a su decepción. Solo que no había esperado que ella asintiera. ¿A Marinette le gustaba un chico? —. ¿Por qué asientes? —preguntó interesado.

Ella se dio vuelta, lo miró con sus ojos celestes y asintió nuevamente.

—Hoy quería pasar algo de tiempo con él, pero no lo vi en todo el día. Mi idea era que compartiéramos un helado, pero no se pudo. Admito que me sentí un poco mal, pero ya no puedo hacer nada —respondió suspirando.

—Vaya, si que tenemos mala suerte en el amor —ambos se acercaron a un barandal y se quedaron apoyados ahí. En un momento, compartieron una mirada y no pudieron evitar desviar sus miradas de inmediato —. Si él no te presta la suficiente atención, es un tonto —le dijo para demostrarle su apoyo.

—Oh, Adrien no es ningún tonto. Es solo que siempre está ocupado, es modelo, estudia y va a clases de: Esgrima, piano, Chino... realmente tiene una vida ocupada. Es solo que... él jamás se fijaría en mí.

Él no prestó atención a todo lo que dijo. Solo se quedó pegado con un punto de todo el relato, "Adrien", "¿podría ser... yo?"

—¿Adrien Agreste? —le preguntó. Ella asintió.

Él recordó todos esos momentos en los que ella tartamudeaba al hablarle, o cuando intentaba invitarlo a algunos lugares y se ponía rojita. Ella siempre le pareció muy tierna. Pero jamás creyó que estaba... enamorada de él.

—¿Por qué él? —preguntó confundido.

—Porque es un chico increíble. Muchas personas piensan que él es fabuloso solo por la idea de que es un modelo multimillonario. Pero no es así. Él es fabuloso por la persona que es. Él es genial. Es un buen amigo, un buen hijo, y buen estudiante. Tiene una personalidad muy dulce, aunque es tímido. Te juro que siempre piensa en los demás —ella sonrió y sin darse cuenta dijo en voz alta: —. Él día que nos hicimos amigos (y me enamoré de él), estaba lloviendo. Él me prestó su paraguas, en un momento, sentimos un rayo y el paraguas se cerró en mí cabeza. Ambos reímos, y luego él se fue. Hasta el día de hoy, tengo ese paraguas.

Él se quedó impresionado. Nunca antes alguien lo había descrito de ese modo, y hasta cierto punto los sentimientos de Marinette le parecieron tiernos. Sinceros, eso estaba claro. Y se sintió un poco torpe por jamás hablar tanto con ella, ni siquiera la conocía bien, y eso que ambos se consideraban amigos.

—Creo que ese chico es un torpe, por no darse cuenta de tus sentimientos.

—No creo que sea torpe, solo que no le interesan esas cosas —lo defendió Marinette.

Él se rió y la observó con ternura. Ella se dio cuenta de su mirada, y se sintió un poco incómoda.

—¿Por qué me miras de ese modo? —le preguntó confundida.

—Porque eres una chica asombrosa —ella lo observó con incredulidad, normalmente la única persona que le decía eso era Alya —. ¿Podría abrazarte?

—Claro... —respondió desconcertada.

Chat Noir la abrazó, ella estaba confundida pero de todas formas disfrutó de aquél abrazo. Para Chat Noir, aquello fue más que un simple abrazo, fue como "abrir sus ojos" y darse cuenta de que durante todo el tiempo tuvo delante de él a una chica que realmente lo amaba, y él perseguía una falsa ilusión.


	3. La pelea

Una vez que se transformó en Ladybug, Marinette pensó en que ahora que sabía los verdaderos sentimientos de Chat Noir, ella tendría que tratarlo mejor. Ya no tenía sentido portarse de un modo frío, casi ignorándolo. Él realmente la amaba, y ella no quería ser mala con él.

Solo que cuando lo vio, él se comportó de modo frío. Durante la pelea, casi no habló con ella. Le había dicho:

—Te esperé durante horas, y ahora apareces —lo cual fue un poco tonto, ya que obviamente debía aparecer, se trataba de una batalla contra un akuma y ambos eran necesarios.

—Chat, no falte porque así lo haya querido. Lo...

—No —él la interrumpió —. No quiero oír ninguna excusa.

Y aunque él se demostró desinteresado y molestó. En un punto de la pelea, Ladybug se dio cuenta de que el heladero no atacaba a las parejas. Así que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de comportarse como la pareja de Chat Noir. Y su plan funcionó (por un momento)

—Sígueme la corriente.

Ella besó la mejilla del rubio, que se ruborizó, pero gracias a su antifaz negro no se notó tanto. Caminaron de la mano (y él sentía su pulso realmente acelerado, solo que no dijo nada. Estaba siguiendo ciegamente a su Lady, como siempre), y aunque el plan estaba funcionando, no fue suficiente, porque la gigantesca criatura se molestó y los atacó.

Ellos se ocultaron detrás de un auto, y Ladybug tuvo que hacerse la tonta.

—¿Por qué estás molesto? —preguntó de modo inocente.

Chat Noir quiso gritarle, pero se contuvo al ver su rostro lleno de confusión. Quizás su actitud la estaba lastimando y él no se había dado cuenta.

—Ladybug, te invité a una cita y tú ni siquiera apareciste. ¿Cómo esperas que me sienta?

Ella frunció su ceño.

—¿Cuándo hiciste algo así? Porque... no lo recuerdo.

Chat la miró con confusión y le dijo: —Hoy en la tarde peleamos con un akuma y yo te invité. ¿Es que acaso no lo recuerdas? —se sintió un poco incómodo.

—Chat, estábamos ayudando a Parisinos a bajar de un vehículo. Estaba pendiente de ellos, de que estuvieran bien, no escuché lo que dijiste —la sinceridad era palpable en su voz —. Lo siento, yo jamás intentaría dañarte.

—Ladybug, he sido un completo torpe —él golpeó su frente con desesperación —. Lamento haberme comportado de ese modo contigo, no fue mi intención.

 **Segunda opción: Chat enojado.**

Chat Noir por primera vez no se sintió feliz de ver a su Lady aparecer en una batalla.

No es que ya no la quisiera más (porque lo cierto era que siempre la iba a querer, ella era su Lady, la chica que había robado su corazón). Solo que... aún estaba molesto (sentido) gracias a que ella no apareció a la cita a la que él la había invitado. No tenía deseos de verla, así que la evitó lo más que pudo. Aunque... ella tenía otros planes.

En un momento de la pelea, ella por alguna razón le besó la mejilla, y eso lo hizo enfurecer.

—¡Claro, ahora quieres estar cerca de mí! ¡pero cuando yo te invité a una cita, ni siquiera apareciste! —estaba descargando su enojo. Ella se quedó estática por un momento, Chat jamás le había gritado.

—Chat, solo sígueme —susurró en voz baja.

—No, Ladybug. Ya no te seguiré, ¡estoy cansado de ser el segundo al mando! —volvió a quejarse él.

Chat Noir estaba desesperado y lo único que quería era salir de ahí. Pero como la batalla no había acabado (y era realmente lenta para su gusto) intentó golpear a la helada criatura con su bastón, cosa que no sirvió para nada. La criatura intentó convertirlo en helado, pero Ladybug se interpuso.

—¡No intentes salvarme! —volvió a gritar él.

Ladybug, cansada de su actitud, lo tomó desprevenido y ambos se ocultaron detrás de un autobús.

Chat seguía muy molesto, así que no se contuvo y continuó con sus gritos.

—¡Ya deja de intentar estar cerca de mí! ¡me estás irritando! —le gritó.

—¡Ya está, me estás molestando mucho! —gritó Ladybug, ella también comenzaba a molestarse. Iba a seguir, pero él la interrumpió.

—Claro, entonces yo no puedo estar enojado, pero tú sí. ¡¿Eso parece tener sentido para ti?! ¡para mí no! —él se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué estás tan enojado?

Chat se rió con sarcasmo.

—¿En serio vas a jugar a hacerte la que no sabe nada? Eso es lo más tonto que podrías hacer. No estoy para tus juegos —él se fue y la dejó sola detrás de aquél autobús. Ella pensó en la opción de decirle que sabía lo de la cita, porque se lo había dicho a su forma civil, pero sabía que no podría.

—Supongo que será nuestra primera batalla peleados.

 **Opción tres: Marinette.**

Ladybug se había dado cuenta de que aquella criatura la buscaba a ella, y que estaba poniendo en un gran riesgo a París (y a Chat Noir) solo por esconderse. Así que, le dijo a Chat Noir que tenía un plan. Se escondió en un callejón, y se destransformó.

Tikki la miró con preocupación.

—¿Estás segura de lo que harás? —le preguntó la pequeña kwami rojiza.

Marinette la miró sonriente, aunque esa sonrisa no demostraba confianza, como las demás que ella siempre demostraba.

—Solo quiero proteger a quienes amo, sin importar nada.

Ella salió del callejón, y cuando lo hizo vio como la criatura helada tenía acorralado a Chat Noir. Estaba listo para dispararle, cuando Marinette vio eso, no se contuvo y gritó.

—¡Estoy aquí! —la criatura la miró y soltó a Chat Noir, que cayó de trasero al suelo —. Soy yo a quien buscas, déjalo en paz.

La criatura sonrió y al ver a la azabache le dijo: —Tú destruiste mi helado dos veces y dijiste que el amor no funcionaba para nada —continuó acercándose.

—Sé lo que hice, y sigo pensando igual.

La criatura dejó salir un gruñido, y continuó acercándose a la azabache, la estaba apuntando para convertirla en un helado, hasta que una voz los sorprendió a ambos.

—No es cierto, ella no piensa de ese modo —Chat Noir impulsado por su bastón se posicionó frente a ella, y al estar frente a frente, continuó hablando: —. Ella cree que el amor es real, que es algo mágico y que siempre triunfa antes que el mal.

Chat se había acercado a Marinette de un modo tierno, pero al mismo tiempo... demasiado cerca. La tomó por la cintura, comenzó a acercar más su rostro al de ella (sus respiraciones ya eran una misma) y sin tiempo a más, la besó. Ella correspondió el beso, el cual duró unos pocos minutos. Al separarse, ambos se miraron con ternura, ambos estaban sonrojados.

El helado parecía contrariado.

—No me importa que ella este enamorada, ella destruyó mis helados. ¡Y tú tienes que entregarme tú Miraculous!

Chat la protegió poniéndose delante de ella, iba a recibir un golpe y convertirse en un helado que se derretiría gracias a los rayos del sol. Pero Marinette fue más rápida. Ella lo empujó (haciendo que cayera de lado) y fue ella quien recibió el golpe, ella se convirtió en un helado.

—¡Marinette, no! —gritó Chat Noir, intentando salvarla, pero nada funcionó. Ella estaba congelada.

—Bueno, las cosas fueron al revés —dijo la criatura ahora dirigiéndose a él —. Ahora me darás tú Miraculous.

—Intenta pasar sobre mí. Te prometo que no te lo daré, lo que le hiciste a Marinette no tiene perdón —él estaba molesto, y solo quería solucionar las cosas para poder ayudar a su amiga.

La pelea fue más que difícil, debido a que Ladybug no estaba ahí. Él se las tuvo que arreglar solo. Lo bueno fue que se concentró más que nunca (solo porque deseaba ayudar a Marinette, ella no tenía porque sufrir) y al encontrar un modo de derretir a la helada criatura, ya todo estaba asegurado. Destruyó el cucharón utilizando su cataclismo, y con eso, una mariposa morada salió. La colocó en su mano, y consiguió que está fuese destruida (por primera vez, había matado a un akuma. Su Lady no estaría feliz con ello)

Los Parisinos comenzaron a volver a la normalidad, pero él solo pensaba en una Parisina: Marinette.

Fue corriendo a encontrarla, la abrazó y se dio cuenta de que estaba congelada e inconsciente. Él sintió algo de pena, ya que ella lo había protegido a él.

—Estarás bien —le susurró al oído abrazándola.

Marinette despertó y lo primero que vio fue a Chat Noir sentado en los pies de su cama. Y que sentía un gran frío, tuvo que abrazarse a sí misma.

—Princesa, ¿cómo estás? —le preguntó él, preocupado.

—Tengo frío —admitió ella.

—Es normal, fuiste congelada —le comentó él —. Pero te traje sana y salva a casa, incluso te tapé bien —ella le sonrió, no sabiendo bien qué decir.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, un poco incómodos.

—Escucha, sobre el be... —Chat no quería hablar del tema, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Qué? —Marinette abrió los ojos de par en par —. Chat, si quieres sinceridad no recuerdo nada de lo que ha sucedido hoy, mi mente está casi en blanco —admitió ella.

Él comprendió que eso se debía a que había sido víctima de un akumatizado. Él sabía mucho del tema, ya que le había pasado en más de una ocasión. Luego de que eso te sucede, no recuerdas absolutamente nada, sientes una gran confusión y es un sentimiento horrible.

—No te preocupes, estarás bien —le dijo él —. ¿No quieres sopa, o algo calentito? —le preguntó con ternura. Ella se rió y negó con la cabeza. Él también rió —. No quiero ir a casa aún —admitió con algo de ansiedad.

—Quédate conmigo —dijo ella. Él le sonrió.

—¿Quieres que te cuente alguna historia de súper-héroe? —ella asintió, aunque las conocía todas —. Genial, son mis favoritas. Amo pasar tiempo con My Lady —la sonrisa de él se ensanchó.

Él se mantuvo sentado en la cama, y le contaba historias que había vivido con Ladybug. Ella las conocía todas, ya que las había vivido. Pero aún así, lo escuchó con completa atención. El modo en que las relataba era algo muy lindo, en vez de enfocarse en él mismo, hablaba más que nada sobre ella. Eso la mató de ternura.


	4. ¿Quién es?

Ladybug y Chat Noir habían conversado y habían arreglado el malentendido, al mismo tiempo que habían derrotado al villano. Chat se sentía como un tonto al percatarse de que quizás, nunca la invitó de un modo directo a una cita, y se había enojado por una tontería. Mientras que, Ladybug, ahora que sabía todo lo que Chat había hecho por ella, solo quería volver a ese lugar y comportarse como debió haber hecho desde el principio.

—Aún puedo llevarte al lugar, si quieres... —Chat Noir parecía algo tímido, nervioso por recibir una negativa de parte de su Lady.

Ella se dio cuenta de sus nervios, lo que encontró realmente adorable. Dejó escapar una suave risilla (que él no notó) y asintió.

—Me encantaría poder ver ése lugar, después de todo esto —ella accedió.

Chat Noir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja asintió y guió a su Lady al lugar donde estaba todo lo que ella había organizado. Entonces, cuando llegaron, Ladybug estaba maravillada.

Ella fingía, puesto que ya había visto ese lugar antes. Lo que no sabía era que su rostro había cautivado al héroe gatuno, ya que esa reacción era la que esperaba desde un principio.

—¡Esto es fantástico! ¡es realmente hermoso! —exclamó Ladybug, maravillada.

—Todo esto es solo para ti, mi Lady.

Ella sonrió observando todo detalladamente.

—Agradezco que hayas hecho todo esto por mí, realmente es algo increíble —ahora ella parecía tímida.

Mientras que Chat solo pensaba que no había mejor momento para declarar su amor. Ella estaba feliz. Ella estaba en el lugar que él había arreglado. La luna brillaba, la luz de las velas hacía resaltar su hermosa piel blanca, y sus ojos resplandecían como nunca antes. Era el momento indicado.

—Ladybug, yo quiero decirte que... me gustas.

Le costó un poco soltar aquello que había guardado durante tanto tiempo. Desde que la había conocido, desde el primer momento en que la vio sintió una gran admiración, la cual poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un gran y profundo amor. Algo que él demostraba cada día, en sus acciones (protegiéndola en cada momento) o en sus miradas (y coqueteos)

Ladybug se quedó sin habla.

Él tomó una rosa, la cual le entregó y prosiguió con su discurso:

—Me gustas desde el primer momento en el que te vi, tan segura de ti misma, tan bella. Eres una mujer excepcional. Eres alguien increíble, quien todo el mundo debería conocer y amar. Todos deberían respetarte y yo...

—Basta.

—¿Qué? —Chat abrió sus ojos con completa sorpresa. ¿Ella lo había detenido? ¿por qué?

—Chat Noir, no puedes seguir hablando. Sería una crueldad permitir que te declares, mientras yo... —él la miraba de modo atento, atento a cada uno de sus movimientos y a cada una de sus facciones, su rostro estaba contrariado —... estoy enamorada de alguien más.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Chat, bastante interesado.

 _Primera opción: Ladybug confiesa que le gusta Adrien._

—No sé si deba decirte quién me gusta —confesó ella algo nerviosa.

Chat la miró con algo de inquietud, y le dijo: —Nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo, hemos estado juntos en tantas batallas. Y... con lo que te acabó de confesar, creo que podrías decirme quién es ese chico.

Ella suspiró algo angustiada.

Pensó en cada batalla que habían peleado juntos (y ganado, gracias a su trabajo en equipo) y no pudo evitar recordar todos sus coqueteos, o cada vez que él se interponía entre ella y los villanos Él siempre estaba ahí para protegerla, y ella le estaba negando algo tan tonto como confesarle el nombre del chico que amaba.

—Eres como mi mejor amigo, así que puedo confiar en ti —Chat sonrió, aunque su corazón estaba acelerado, realmente rápido, como si fuera a salir de su pecho —. Él se llama Adrien Agreste.

Y la respuesta fue como recibir un balde de agua helada. No podía creer que haya sido nombrada su forma civil, eso fue una sorpresa increíble, y algo... ¿molesta, dolorosa? Sí.

—¿Por qué te gusta él? —le preguntó ocultando su molestia del mejor modo posible.

—Bueno... es un chico asombroso, lo conozco bien en mí forma civil y... —se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que él no quería escuchar todo eso. Se veía bastante serio, y eso la hizo sentir culpable.

—¿Sabes qué, Ladybug? Todo esto fue un grave error.

Chat Noir se fue, a pesar de que Ladybug lo llamaba con desesperación. Ella se sentía mal de haber confesado el nombre del chico que amaba, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Mientras que Chat había llegado a su habitación y se había destransformado, dejando lugar a Adrien Agreste. Él se tiró en su cama, y no dejaba de maldecir en voz baja.

Plagg, que estaba más que confundido, se acercó a su amo y flotó frente a él.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesto? Se supone que deberías estar feliz, la chica que amas acaba de confesar que también te ama —comentó la criatura con forma gatuna.

Adrien frunció el ceño y lo miró enojado.

—¿Quieres que este feliz? No puedo, es imposible. Ella ama a la forma de Adrien, la que es dominada por su padre, la forma que no es libre. Chat Noir es todo lo que yo siempre he deseado ser. Chat Noir, es como sería Adrien Agreste si no existieran todas las reglas que debo seguir para mantener la imagen de la familia Agreste. ¡Esto es una pesadilla! —exclamó dejando caer la cabeza en la almohada, sin querer dialogar más.

 _Otra opción: Marinette confiesa sus sentimientos._

Ladybug estaba completamente segura de que podía confiar en Chat Noir.

¿Cómo no confiar en él? Era como su mejor amigo, él chico en el cual siempre podría confiar. En cada batalla, ambos se complementaban de un modo perfecto. Ambos eran un equipo imparable. Ambos se necesitaban, el bien siempre necesitaría del mal, eran un equilibrio. Ambos debían confiar en el otro para que las cosas pudieran funcionar bien.

—La persona que me gusta se llama Adrien Agreste —confesó ella, con una sonrisa tímida.

Chat Noir abrió los ojos con completa sorpresa. Al escuchar su nombre de civil salir de los labios de su amada, no pudo sentir nada más que una increíble sorpresa.

¿Ella amaba a Adrien? ¿ella lo amaba? Es que... era algo complicado, ya que él era Adrien y al mismo tiempo era Chat Noir. Pero... aún así, eran como dos personas distintas. Adrien era la persona que siempre obedecía a su padre, y Chat Noir era él que podía gozar de la libertad, sin seguir ninguna especie de regla ridícula.

—¿Por qué te gusta Adrien? —se oyó preguntar.

—¿Y por qué no debería gustarme? Quiero decir: él es increíble. Tengo la suerte de conocerlo bien desde mí forma civil y realmente... es un chico asombroso. No cualquier persona podría obedecer a su padre e ir a todas las clases que le ordenan y aún así, tener una vida normal, salir con sus amigos y hacer otras cosas. Cualquiera podría pensar que por ser multimillonario es un engreído, pero estarían equivocados. Adrien es la persona más asombrosa que alguna vez podrías conocer.

Su respuesta tan sincera lo hizo sonreír, ya que comenzaba a molestarse un poco al no ser amado en la forma que en la cual él se sentía libre, la persona que deseaba ser siempre.

—Ladybug, creo que es hora de que sepas quién soy.

Él estaba decidido, después de esa respuesta otorgada por su Lady, ¿cómo dudar de ella? Ella vería que era Adrien, y podría tener una oportunidad. Quizás, después de tantas peleas, ya era el momento adecuado para que ambos conocieran sus identidades.

—No.

Su respuesta lo desconcertó. ¿Ella se había negado a verlo?

—¿No? —preguntó confundido.

—No —ella volvió a decir —. No podemos conocer las identidades del otro, es demasiado peligroso —advirtió.

—Ladybug, si solo me dejarás...

—No, no puedes hacerlo.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, escuchó como él desactivaba su transformación. Ella fue rápida y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Sí, una parte de ella quería ver quién era realmente su compañero, ella sentía curiosidad. Pero su parte racional le recordaba que eso no era correcto, que ellos debían protegerse (era su responsabilidad, protegerse entre ellos y también a sus amigos y familiares)

—Abre los ojos, por favor —suplicó la voz de Chat Noir.

—Lo siento, Chat, pero no puedo.

No quería seguir con eso, ambos estaban sufriendo. Para ponerle un punto final a la situación ella tomó su yoyo y sin abrir los ojos (hasta darse vuelta por completo) se impulsó hasta poder estar a salvo. Lejos del lugar, abrió los ojos y volvió a su habitación, a la seguridad de la oscuridad.

Una vez en su cama, quitó la transformación y no pudo evitar sollozar.

—Marinette, hiciste lo correcto —su pequeña amiga la estaba consolando.

—¿Por qué me siento tan mal si lo que hice estuvo bien? —le preguntó a su amiga.

—Porque eres una heroína, y tú deber es proteger tanto tú identidad como la de tu compañero —Tikki acarició la mejilla de su amiga, y agregó: —. Sabes que es lo correcto.

Y muy en el fondo lo sabía, aunque odiaba haber tenido que comportarse de ese modo. Muy en el fondo, ella también soñaba con saber la identidad de su compañero.

 _Adrien y sus pensamientos:_

Cualquier persona luego de ser enviada a la "zona de amigos" se sentiría terriblemente mal, desconsolada y en una soledad completamente abrumadora. Todos los que han sido enviados a ese lugar, lloran y sufren en silencio, o quizás en compañía de sus amigos. Todos a excepción de una persona: Adrien Agreste.

Plagg observaba a su portador y no podía creer lo que veía: su muchacho estaba sonriendo mientras estaba tendido en la cama. Plagg pensó que tendría que consolarlo e intentar persuadirlo para mantenerlo alegre, ya que corría el riesgo de poder ser akumatizado al entrar en una completa depresión. Los pensamientos negativos más profundos podrían jugar en su contra.

Pero no era así. Era todo lo contrario, él estaba feliz.

—¿Por qué sonríes si fuiste rechazado? —le preguntó directamente.

Adrien estaba reviviendo en su mente todos los momentos que pasó junto a su Lady, y en vez de sentir una profunda tristeza o decepción, no podía sentir nada más que una increíble felicidad marcada en su pecho. ¿Cómo no sentirse de ese modo? Junto a esa asombrosa heroína había experimentado un montón de emociones distintas: felicidad, miedo, preocupación, ansiedad y... sobretodo: amor.

Ella lo hacía sentir cosas inimaginables. Y no, no era solo porque ella era increíblemente hermosa. Era por su forma de ser. ¿Dónde más podrías ver a una chica tan decidida y valiente? Ladybug era la líder del grupo, eso estaba claro. Y eso le encantaba. Él jamás pensó que conocería a una heroína, a alguien que pusiera su mundo de cabeza.

Se sentía afortunado de poder pasar tiempo con ella. Ella era alguien única, alguien a quien no todos tienen la fortuna de conocer.

—¿Por qué crees que sonrió? Ella dijo que soy su mejor amigo, y ella es mí mejor amiga —él sonrió. Tenía una mejor amiga asombrosa, con una bondad inexistente en un mundo tan cruel, estaba muy feliz —. Ser su amigo es el mejor regalo del mundo.

Plagg rodó los ojos, él no entendía la felicidad de Adrien, le parecía algo absurdo. Decidió dejarlo solo con sus extraños pensamientos, y mantenerse al margen comiendo queso Camembert.

No pudo haber elegido algo mejor, Adrien necesitaba mantenerse de ese modo tan positivo.

 _Ya solo faltan mis ideas sobre la parte de los helados y terminó con esto. Probablemente mañana publicó eso, no estoy segura_


	5. El helado

Marinette se sentía bien después de todo lo que había pasado.

Gracias a todos los eventos recientes, había podido pensar y de cierto modo logró aclarar sus pensamientos. Ahora que estaba más tranquila, sabía que tenía algunas cosas pendientes. Una de ellas era disculparse con André, el amoroso heladero regordete que siempre le regalaba sonrisas a todo el mundo. Debía disculparse por haber rechazado su helado.

Cuando llegó, no esperó ser recibida con una amplia sonrisa tras ser pronunciado su nombre.

—¡Marinette! —exclamó él, alegre. Le regaló una sonrisa, la cual ella devolvió avergonzada —. ¡Qué bueno que hayas regresado!

Ella se sintió mal debido a la felicidad que aquél hombre estaba demostrando, ya que ella estaba terriblemente arrepentida por haberse comportado tan mal.

—André, hola —comenzó de modo tímido, es que no sabía bien cómo comenzar con su disculpa —. Quería pedirte perdón. La verdad es que no debí haber sido tan grosera, es solo que estaba pasando por un mal día y... —él escuchaba de modo atento, sin dejar de sonreír. Eso consiguió que Marinette se calmara por completo —... creo que lo que intentó decirte es que sí creo en tus helados, creo en el amor.

—¡No sabes lo feliz que eso me hace! —él hombre aplaudió con una infinita felicidad —. ¿No te gustaría un helado? ¡La casa invita! —exclamó feliz. Marinette no tuvo tiempo de responder, cuando él hombre ya había comenzado a preparar el helado —. Rosa por sus labios, verde por sus ojos y amarillo por su cabello. En otras palabras: frutilla, menta y limón —le entregó su helado.

Ella recibió el helado, lo observó y no pudo evitar visualizar a Adrien en él, eso provocó que su corazón latiera de un modo realmente rápido, como si se fuese a salir de su pecho. Era una gran coincidencia que le dieran un helado así.

—Gracias —no pudo hablar de modo animado, debido a la sorpresa. Solo siguió con su camino, no se alejó demasiado y se sentó en una banca.

Estaba comiendo de su helado mientras lo compartía con Tikki. A la pequeña criatura le estaba dando pequeñas cucharadas, las cuales disfrutaba. Era muy tierno pasar tiempo juntas.

—Oh, Marinette, hola —la azabache levantó la mirada y se encontró con Adrien Agreste. Se quedó muda. Su mente se nubló aún más al ver que él muchacho se sentaba a su lado —. Veo que estás comiendo de los aclamados helados de André.

—Ah... sí —respondió tímida, aunque sin balbucear, eso era un buen avance.

Adrien realmente sentía la necesidad de estar con ella, gracias a la conversación que mantuvieron la noche pasada en el balcón. Él se había dado cuenta de que ella era una chica muy simpática, con la cual era fácil charlar. Además, eran buenos amigos. Y jamás olvidaría lo feliz que se mostró debido a la sorpresa que él le había preparado a su Lady. Ella se veía tan impresionada, tan feliz.

—¿Y qué tal te ha ido?

Ellos mantuvieron una conversación lenta, pero al mismo tiempo gratificante. Estuvieron sentados casi toda la tarde conversando, hablando de sus vidas, sus gustos y disgustos. Mientras que, sin darse cuenta, ambos compartían el helado de Marinette. Lo irónico fue que, Marinette ya no estaba nerviosa, pero por otro lado, Adrien sí. Se había perdido en los ojos tan azules de su amiga.

Ambos estuvieron felices. Solo que... no imaginaban que las cosas habían cambiado para bien entre ellos.

 _Segunda opción: Marinette ve a Adrien._

Marinette había decidido ir a disculparse con André e ir finalmente por uno de sus deliciosos helados. Al obtener su helado, había considerado que la mejor opción sería sentarse un rato en completa soledad. Pero luego pensó que no habría nada mejor que caminar un rato con su helado, para poder pensar un poco.

Cuando estaba regresando por la heladería, vio a Adrien Agreste. Ella se quedó hipnotizada ante la presencia de ese rubio. Pero... ya no se sentía tan atraída hacia él como antes, no desde la noche pasada. Cuando había hablado con Chat Noir y había visto la sorpresa que él le había preparado a su otra forma (Ladybug, su forma heroíca) algo había cambiado en su interior.

Antes, hubiese decidido salir corriendo gracias a sus nervios, pero está vez no fue así. Ella siguió su camino, aunque sí saludó al muchacho.

—¡Marinette! —él saludo alegre.

A pesar de que ella no lo supiera, Adrien también había cambiado su punto de vista con respecto a ella. Desde que vio la inmensa felicidad en ella al ver la sorpresa que le había preparado a su Lady, y poder conversar con ella de temas profundos (porque a decir verdad, ella lo ayudó a no sentirse tan solo esa noche) ahora veía a esa chica tierna y tímida de un modo distinto.

—Adrien, hola —devolvió el saludo.

Él se fijó en que estaba comiendo un helado, le sonrió.

—¿Son buenos esos helados? —era una tontería, pero realmente quería conversar con ella.

—Deliciosos —le respondió de modo algo cortante.

Gracias a la noche anterior ella se había dado cuenta de que siempre estuvo enamorada de él, pero él nunca le hacia caso. Y que se estaba cerrando completamente a la idea de salir con él en algún momento (e incluso tener tres niños); lo cual era algo muy... "fuerte".

Y por otro lado, gracias a ese minino pudo darse cuenta de algo: a veces cuando nos aferramos mucho a alguien (o a algo) nos cerramos a otras personas. Se sintió realmente mal, porque de no haber estado tan "cegada" por Adrien, se hubiera dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Chat Noir hacia ella. Y posiblemente, no podrían ser novios debido a su condición como súper-héroes. Pero si hubiesen podido ser aún más cercanos, ¿y quién dice que en un futuro no podrían ser novios? Todo era cosa de tiempo.

Incluso necesitaría tiempo para dejar de sentirse mal por el modo en el que había tratado a Chat Noir, su aliado y mejor amigo.

—Nos vemos, Adrien —ella se despidió con completa seguridad. Y siguió con su camino, observando atentamente cada sitio de París. Adrien se dio cuenta de que de alguna manera, Marinette se veía distinta. Parecía más segura de sí misma, y por alguna razón: más alegre.

Él se sorprendió mucho de que ella no hubiera tartamudeado en su presencia, y de que se retirara tan pronto. Normalmente sus conversaciones eran un tanto más largas.

Adrien siguió con su camino, hasta que llegó con André, que de inmediato le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Te ves algo confundido, pero no te preocupes, por hoy la casa invita —tomó un cono y un cucharón para comenzar a elaborar el helado: —. Rosa por sus labios, azul por su cabello y celeste por sus ojos —le entregó el helado.

Adrien lo recibió, agradeció y se fue a sentar en una banca. A los pocos minutos, Plagg apareció.

—Pensé que ese helado mostraba al amor de tú vida de cierto modo —comentó la criatura negruzca antes de comenzar a comer un poco de helado de arándano, Adrien le daba con una pequeña cuchara.

Adrien suspiró y respondió: —. Eso es lo que hace, y creo que he sido un tonto...

—Tonto eres, pero, ¿por qué lo dices? Es que hay tantos motivos.

Él rubio no quiso discutir con su kwami, porque sabía que sería un caso perdido.

Desde la noche anterior había sentido algo distinto por su amiga Marinette. Al principio pensó que era gratitud (por haberlo escuchado y apoyado), pero luego se dio cuenta de todas las cosas que esa chica ha hecho por él y por todo el mundo, y sintió una gran admiración. Y comenzó a cuestionar el amor que sentía por su Lady. ¿Acaso eso podía ser considerado amor? ¿o era simplemente admiración? Ladybug era como una hermana para él. Era la chica más valiente y fuerte que alguna vez pudo haber conocido. Pero...

Él no pasaba tiempo con muchas chicas. Antes de Ladybug, su única amiga había sido Chloé. Y él jamás podría sentir algo por una chica como ella, tan engreída y manipuladora. Llegó a pensar que quizás, solo se enamoró de Ladybug porque era todo lo contrario a Chloé, que la vio solo como un modelo a seguir, como alguien buena, valiente y poderosa. Pero fuera de eso, nunca había mantenido una conversación profunda con ella. No como había sucedido con Marinette.

Y lo cierto era que... estaba confundido.

 _Con esto termina está historia. La verdad es que es la primera vez que escribo algo así, es solo que no supe cómo separar todas mis ideas. Así que... quedó así. No sabría decir si esto es como un One Shot o no, porque no conozco mucho de los términos._

 _¡Gracias a todos por leer!_


End file.
